


Speak Now

by Nugiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cullen’s and the shapeshifters lives are changed forever after meeting an incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Speak Now  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 14, Harry 15, and Tim, Eric, Flo, Abby, and Eliza are the same age as Jari.  
> Summary: The Cullen’s and the shapeshifters lives are changed forever after meeting an incubus.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Suicide(Attempts), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Potter…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Lily Potter…Geraldine Somerville  
> Jari’s father, James Potter…Adrian Rawlins  
> Jari’s older brother, Harry Potter…Daniel Radcliffe  
> Jari’s sextuplet brother, Tim Potter…Jason Dolley  
> Jari’s sextuplet brother, Eric Potter…Mitchel Musso  
> Jari’s sextuplet sister, Flo Potter…Lucy Hale  
> Jari’s sextuplet sister, Abby Potter… Bridgit Mendler  
> Jari’s sextuplet sister, Eliza Potter…Selena Gomez

Forks, WA The Potter Home May 2008

"What am I?" asked a young boy named Jari Potter, he stood in the livingroom of his house with his parents, James Potter and Lily Potter. The ten year old had gone walking in the forest but ended up having an encounter with a strange creature, after being unconscious, he had woken up feeling different. He was already different with his parents being a witch and wizard, but this was another type of different.

Lily sighed before answering her son's question. "You were the only one of sextuplets to be born this species."

Jari shot his mother a confused look, he had always been told that he was a wizard, it made no sense for him to be anything different. "What species?"

"Let me explain Jari, you are a wizard, but the healer that you had during your infant years told us that you were an _Incubus_." explained Lily.  
  
"Wait, I've read up on those, isn't that the demon that seduces women even if they're asleep and kills them?" Jari looked panicked, he didn't want to be a killer, it just seemed heartless and wrong in his opinion _without_ a good reason.

James shook his head. "Listen Jari, an Incubus can be a dangerous creature, but they're rare and everyone of them has a choice. Since you're only a young child now, you don't have to start until you're fourteen. See, an Incubus has to feed in order to remain in control of themselves, and their 'appetite', when they don't feed, they become weak."

"But Dad, what am I supposed to feed on?" asked Jari.

"An Incubus feeds on-" How do you explain to a ten year old that once you turn fourteen, you'll have to spend the rest of your life either sleeping with someone or watching people sleep together in order to survive unless you found your true love? James then told his son in the most delicate way that he could think of that he would have to feed off of sexual energy once he turned fourteen.

Next Chapter: Jari reunites with the Cullen family and the werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Speak Now  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 14, Harry 15, and Tim, Eric, Flo, Abby, and Eliza are the same age as Jari.  
> Summary: The Cullen’s and the shapeshifters lives are changed forever after meeting an incubus.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Suicide(Attempts), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

Forks High School Four Years Later

The Potter children were originally supposed to attend _Hogwarts_ , The school of witchcraft and wizardry, but once their parents discovered that the headmaster Albus Dumbledore suspected that the oldest, Harry was the _one_ prophesized to defeat the dark Lord Voldemort, Lily and James had decided that their children's education was better served at a _muggle_ school. Jari(14) was heading into the cafeteria with his siblings, when he noticed a group of familiar faces sitting at one table, the teenage boy quickly headed over to the table with his siblings following behind him.

Sitting at the table that Jari was fast approaching was _vampires_ Emmett Cullen, Emmett's 'wife' Rosalie Hale, Emmett's 'sister' Alice Cullen, and Alice's 'husband' and Rosalie's 'twin' Jasper Hale, all of them had no biological relation to each other and appeared to be teenagers when they were _actually_ hundreds of years old. Jari had known the Cullen's since birth since Lily and their adoptive mother, Esme Cullen were good friends, the Cullen's had to move every couple of years otherwise people would get suspicious of them not aging.

"Jari!" The first to get up was Emmett, he rushed over to the younger boy and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Emmett, can't breathe." Jari was squashed against Emmett's muscular chest, the vampire loosened his grip but didn't release him, it had been so long since he had seen Jari, he wanted to hold him a little bit longer.

"Emmett!" hissed Rosalie. "You need to stop hogging him, the rest of us wanna say hello to him too."  

"Can we go sit at our table now?" Jari's sextuplet sister, Abby asked. "I don't want to be near these losers any longer than I have to."

The statement only earned her some glares from Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice but Abby didn't really care, she was known to be the rude and self-centered one out of the sextuplets, and plus she didn't really like anybody.

"Abby!" Jari's sextuplet sister, Flo scolded. Abby was her sister, no doubt about it, but she wasn't the most _pleasant_ person to be around sometimes, she was mean to people for no reason.

Jari was released from Emmett's bear hug and turned to other Cullen's. "Don't mind her, but we really should be getting to our table now, it was great seeing you all again."

"Come to the house later." insisted Rosalie. "I know Carlisle and Esme would love to see you again."

The teenage boy just winked at her before walking off with his siblings, something told him that Carlisle and Esme _weren't_ the only ones looking forward to seeing him again. Now that he was an Incubus, it was hard for him to look at the Cullen's as just friends, Jari felt this desire building up inside him, he had to restrain himself from _jumping_ them.

***

The Forest Later That Day

"What are you doing out here?" a young adult named Sam Uley asked as he noticed the teenage Jari was walking through the woods by himself, the young man was a werewolf from the Quilete tribe, Sam was also the alpha of his pack who stood near him, all of them were in human form. Sam's pack consisted of teenagers Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Leah's younger brother Seth Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, as well as preteens Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea.

Jari blinked, noticing the group of shapeshifters were staring at him, some faces looked bitter(Leah, Paul, and Jared), while the others were questioning. "I was just taking a walk in this area Uley, what's the problem?"

Harry and Abby had advised him _not_   to trust the wolves, after what happened to their father's friend, Remus, they didn't want the same thing happening to their brother. Personally, Jari had been around the wolves enough to know them by name, but that was as far as it went, he had always been a bit guarded around them.

The alpha glared at him. "Potter, this area has been the victim to vampire attacks lately, I would think you'd be smarter than to go around looking for trouble."

"Wizards are stronger than vampires Sam, I think I can handle it." protested Jari.

Leah didn't know why, but she felt a pull towards the younger boy, it was strange because she always had difficulty with emotions since Sam had left her for her cousin, Emily Young. "What if you can't handle it?"

Jari smirked at her before he began walking away. "You care about me Leah?"

"We all do." Paul said, before he could stop himself, he wasn't sure why he was having this desire for the younger boy, he had already imprinted on Jacob's older sister.  Jari smiled and walked up to Paul who stood speechless in front of him, he started to move his head up to Paul's, but then backed off at the last second and moved over to Leah. The teenage boy grabbed Leah's hand and led her away from the pack and off to a _secluded_ part of the woods, they wanted each other, and he was gonna let her have her way with him.

Next Chapter: Carlisle and Esme are reunited with Jari, while Jari bonds with Rosalie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Speak Now  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 14, Harry 15, and Tim, Eric, Flo, Abby, and Eliza are the same age as Jari.  
> Summary: The Cullen’s and the shapeshifters lives are changed forever after meeting an incubus.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Suicide(Attempts), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Potter Home

Jari and Abby were sitting in the kitchen, talking to their friends, Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley when Jari's sextuplet sister, Eliza walked in, just as they expected, Eliza passed them without a second glance and made her way over to the backdoor.

"Where are you going?" Jari questioned his sister as she opened the backdoor and began to walk out of it, he knew exactly why she was using it instead of the front door, Eliza was probably still grounded for that _horrible_ prank that she had pulled on the next door neighbor.

Eliza didn't even turn around before leaving. "Out."

See while Abby had her role as the selfish one in the family, Eliza was a huge troublemaker, she practically _lived_ in the principal's office and there wasn't a kid in the detention room that hadn't heard about her, the rebel had even got locked up in juvie _many_ times. Besides that, she was also a huge flirt, Eliza had gotten many offers from both guys and girls and had _accepted_ the ones she felt were worthy of her. She was very aloof with her family, sometimes no one knew what she'd gotten herself into until it was too late, her life was very separate.

"Good riddance to her." Abby snorted to Angela and Jessica before she busted out laughing, Jessica quickly joined her, while Angela just sat on the barstool with a bemused look on her face. It was no secret that Abby and Eliza didn't get along, the two teenagers were always getting into screaming matches and physical altercations, Flo usually played peacemaker with her sisters but at times egged them on for her own entertainment.

"You're always so mean to Eliza." said Angela as she shook her head, she barely knew Eliza, but always felt that Abby could be nicer to her family members and other people.

Jessica rolled her eyes at her friend. "Who the hell cares Angela?"

"I'm gonna go too, tell Mom and Dad that I'll be back later." Jari then got up from his seat next to Jessica and headed out the backdoor. Thanks to his hook-up with Leah in the woods, he had been _well-fed_ , but his urges were still there, it made him a bit wary about visiting the Cullen family like he was planning to do, but since he had promised Rosalie, it was out of his hands.

***

The Cullen Home Later That Evening

Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen had welcomed Jari with open arms, Alice had informed them that he would be coming over ahead of time, so the two were more than ready to see him. Esme asked him how his mother was doing and once Jari told her that she'd been doing okay, the woman nodded her head and told him that she would visit her friend sometime soon, it had been a long time since the two had spoken. After greeting him, the couple headed into the livingroom where Alice and Jasper were watching TV and took a seat.

Jari then asked the question that he had been dying to ask since he got there. "Last I checked, you guys had another member to the family, what happened to Edward?"

At the mention of Edward's name, there was an uncomfortable tension that started building around the room, the four vampires stiffened and the teenage boy quickly regretted asking the question.

"I'm sorry." Jari suddenly found the wall very interesting. "I didn't mean to say anything wrong, you've gotta believe me."

Alice and Jasper got up from their seats and immediately sat on either side of Jari, Jasper grabbed his hand while Alice pulled the younger boy onto her shoulder. "It's just been a long time since we've talked about Edward, you don't have to be sorry." assured Alice.

Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking. "It was several years ago that Edward found his mate in a human named Bella Swan, all of us warned him about getting Bella mixed into our world but he didn't listen, Bella soon discovered that we were vampires and Edward confirmed it, he started bringing her around the family and included her in whatever he could, soon the Volturi found out that a human knew our secret and the leader, Aro originally wanted Bella killed, but it turned out that Bella was a shield and he decided that she would be a valuable asset to the Volturi. So he sent two of the guards, twins Jane and Alec to take Bella to Italy where he turned her. Edward couldn't live without his mate so he left the family in order to join the Volturi, we haven't seen or heard from him since."

"I don't care whether he returns to the family or not." said Jasper, with a scowl planted on his face, there would always be apart of him that would hate Edward for the damage he caused to the family.

"I'm so sorry." Jari's eyes started to water with tears, he couldn't believe what the Cullen family had been through, how could Edward do something so heartless and selfish? Yes Bella was his mate, but that didn't mean that he should've gave up his family for her.

***

The Cullen Home Rosalie and Emmett's Room

"I heard them telling you about Edward." Rosalie sat on her bed next to Jari. "You shouldn't worry so much about what happened, Edward made his choice and now he has to live with it."

Jari nodded. "I've been going over it in my head, but I still can't understand it, I couldn't imagine doing something like that to my own family."

The teenage vampire scowled. "I always thought Edward was a bastard, but I never thought he'd prove it, but I don't wanna talk about it anymore, Emmett's hunting and we're here."

Rosalie then leaned forward and attached her lips to Jari, Jari accepted the kiss and leaned back as Rosalie moved on top of him, things began heating up as the teenage girl started to remove her clothes before Jari broke their passionate kiss. Sure the Incubus in him wanted to sleep with the beautiful model-like vampire without thinking of the consequences, but he had to be realistic, Rosalie was Emmett's mate, he didn't want to come between them no matter how much he _wanted_   this.

"Are you okay?" asked Rosalie as she shot her friend a concerned look.

Jari sighed. "I don't think we should be doing this, I'm an Incubus Rosalie, this wouldn't be a one-night stand that I could just forget about it and never mention again, I would never have sex with someone that I didn't feel an attraction to. Our desire for each other is real, but Emmett is still your soulmate, and I don't know how happy he'd be if we went through with this."

The older girl laughed, causing him to look at her shocked. "Jari, I already know you're an Incubus, I've met alot of them over the years enough to recognize one if I saw them, and as far as us having sex, the only thing Emmett would be mad about is that I got to you first. My desire for you doesn't affect my love for Emmett, I don't want to sleep with you to sleep with you, I want to because I care about you."

"Does this mean everyone else knows that I'm an Incubus?" The younger boy questioned.

"They know and they don't care, each of them have their own feelings about you, but this isn't about them, it's about us." Rosalie then leaned down and kissed Jari again, and this time the Incubus didn't voice any protests.

Next Chapter: Jari and Harry decide to visit the Volturi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Speak Now  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 14, Harry 15, and Tim, Eric, Flo, Abby, and Eliza are the same age as Jari.  
> Summary: The Cullen’s and the shapeshifters lives are changed forever after meeting an incubus.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Suicide(Attempts), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Malfoy Home A Few Days Later

"Why would you wanna do something so stupid and reckless?" a teenage witch named Pansy Parkinson asked as her, fellow teenage wizard Draco Malfoy, teenage witch Ginny Weasley, Harry, and Jari sat upstairs in Draco's room. While her and Draco and had known Harry and Ginny's families since _before_ birth, they didn't get along too well with them at first. Harry argued and fought with Draco and Pansy alot during their preschool and kindergarden years, due to their _pureblood_ views, but once he saw the two being tortured by a _muggleborn_ witch named Hermione Granger, he lightened up on the two and befriended them.

Originally Ginny only put up with Draco and Pansy for Harry's sake, but eventually formed a true friendship with the duo, much to her family's disapproval. See Ginny's family felt that Draco and Pansy had come from _evil_ blood and didn't want her associating with them, but there wasn't much that they could really do about it. Jari never had a real problem with Draco or Pansy, once Harry and Ginny had gotten past their issues with them, it was easy for him to form a friendship with them as well. As for Harry and Ginny, at first Harry only ever saw Ginny as his little brother's friend, but the two formed a close bond and he began to see Ginny as his _own_  friend.

"Don't act dumb Pansy, Jari's pillow talk with Rosalie put him up to it." said Ginny, she wished that it was her that got to have pillow talk with Jari, all of them knew that their friend was an Incubus, even though she loved Harry, Ginny knew she had feelings for Jari.

Jari smiled even though Ginny's words weren't entirely true. "I have to go to the Volturi, you guys know that I have yet to find my mate, it could be the Cullen's, the shapeshifters, or even one of you(except Harry), but what if my mate is one of the Volturi?"

Draco pulled Jari onto his lap and leaned in close to his ear, though still spoke loud enough for the other three to hear. "What if it is one of us? Then you'd be wasting your time."

"Besides that, it's dangerous, the Volturi hold the most powerful and dangerous vampires in the world." pointed out Harry, he didn't want his little brother risking his life when it wasn't necessary, plus going alone would mean leaving _everyone_ behind.

"I don't know if I've found my mate yet, that's why I have to go see the Volturi, I'm not worried about going up against them, vampires are weaker against magic." Jari hoped that he didn't run into Edward and his bitch of a mate Bella, but since he was going to Volturi, having a run in with them was _inevitable_.

"Well if you're going to Italy, then I'm going with you." Harry told his younger brother in a tone that left no room for arguments, sure Jari hadn't planned on his older brother tagging along with him, but he figured that trying to argue with him would only delay his journey.

***

Volterra, Italy The Volturi Castle

The two wizard brothers walked into the entrance hall looking around for any danger, they hadn't alerted the Volturi that they would be paying them a visit, so there was a high chance that one or more of the guards would _try_ to kill them. Soon after coming into castle, a group of vampires ran towards them, in the group were a few of the Volturi guards, teenagers Jane, Jane's younger twin brother Alec, young adults Demetri, and Chelsea. Jane grabbed Harry while Demetri grabbed Jari, the two then led the brothers into the throne room where the Volturi leaders, Aro, Marcus, and Caius awaited them, Alec and Chelsea came in shortly after.

"What is your business here?" Aro asked with a deadly yet sweet smile on his face.

Harry was about to speak and say something that would probably get him and his younger brother killed, but Jari quickly cut him off and decided to speak first. "I'm here because I want the opportunity to search for my mate, I feel that my mate may be among the Volturi."  

Aro gave Jari a quizzical look and then held his hands out. "Release him Demetri, may I?"

Demetri released Jari from his hold, Jari winked at the older vampire before stepping in front of Aro and covering his hands with his own, he closed his eyes and let Aro peer into his thoughts. Harry thought his younger brother was being stupid letting the Volturi leader into his head like this, but Jari knew what he was doing, it was important to him that Aro knew he wasn't a threat. 

Aro nodded his head after being satisfied with what he saw. "Jane, show Jari and his brother to a room, they'll be with us for at least a week."

"I'm not staying here for a-" Harry was quickly cut off by his younger brother's words.

Jari glared daggers at him. "Shut up Harry, you're the one who wanted to come, you were not needed, I could've done this on my own, don't disrespect the Volturi, especially while we're on their territory."

That statement gained him the respect of Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, and Jane, it seemed that this was the type of guy who knew his place, they could more than handle dealing with him for a week, while the quartet were positive that he and his brother _weren't_ just humans, they were already starting to trust the younger boy.

Next Chapter: Jari picks one of the Volturi guard to go on a date with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Speak Now  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 14, Harry 15, and Tim, Eric, Flo, Abby, and Eliza are the same age as Jari.  
> Summary: The Cullen’s and the shapeshifters lives are changed forever after meeting an incubus.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Suicide(Attempts), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Volturi Castle

Guards had been assigned to protect Harry and Jari during their stay in Italy, Alec and Jane were guarding Jari while Demetri and Chelsea (reluctantly) were guarding Harry. All four of the vampires found it _extremely_ irritating to be around Harry, he constantly acted rude and disrespectful towards them, they had to restrain themselves from 'teaching him a lesson'. They found Jari to be more tolerable than his brother and the quartet had fought over which out of two would get to guard him, but under Aro's orders, the twin vampires had won that battle.

Jari got off of his bed and opened his room door to find Alec standing vigil outside of it. "Hey there Alec, wanna get of here for a bit?"

"Sure." Alec turned to look at the younger wizard. "But where to?"

"I don't know, do you wanna go dancing?" Jari was there to try and find his mate, but it wasn't that simple, he didn't _automatically_ know who he was meant to be with, only time would give him the answer to that. He decided to seek out Alec before the other Voluri members, something about Alec appealed to him, and that was something that he felt like exploring.

Alec gave Jari a searching look. "Dancing like a date?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"I haven't dated someone in a long time-"

Alec then smiled at the wizard and grabbed his hand, he had developed a huge interest in the younger guy and couldn't wait to find out more about him, the vampire took in every feature that Jari held and wondered what it would be like to feel Jari's lips against his own.

***

The Meadow Later That Evening

"I never knew a vampire such as yourself would be able to dance like that." Jari told Alec, the two were sitting in a meadow after going dancing at one of the local clubs, the two had a great time and decided to hang out in the meadow for a while before they headed back to the castle. 

"I never thought a human could dance the way you did." complimented Alec, at first he thought that going on this date would make his feelings for the other boy start to wain, but if anything, he was _more_ interested than ever. It had been long time since he had these type of feelings for anyone, sure once upon a time he and Chelsea had been lovers, but that didn't last long.

The teenage wizard had developed a decent amount of trust for the vampire in their time together, but he didn't wanna go any further with Alec before letting him know that he wasn't _just_ human, the only thing the younger boy could hope for was that Alec took it well.

"I'm a wizard Alec."

Alec had a look of shock of his face. "A wizard?"

"Yes Alec, I'm a wizard as is my brother Harry, but that isn't all. I'm also an Incubus." And there it was, this was the part where Alec ran away and told him that he never wanted to see him again not that the wizard would really blame him, but it still would hurt.

"A wizard who's an Incubus as well." Alec just stared at the younger boy, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was a bit rare for a vampire and a wizard to be together.

Jari couldn't take Alec's piercing gaze on him any longer. "I'm sorry."

He then got up and started to walk away when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him into a muscular chest. "Shh... I'm the one who should be sorry, I've just never encountered your type of species before, and it was alot to take in."

"Still wanna date me?"

"I should be asking you that question, but I don't care if you're a wizard, an Incubus, or even a werewolf, we have a connection that can't be ignored." Alec spoke lowly into Jari's ears, he was still holding onto the younger boy, no he didn't think Jari would try to slip away if he let go, but he didn't want to let him go.

Next Chapter: Jari and Harry return home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Speak Now  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 14, Harry 15, and Tim, Eric, Flo, Abby, and Eliza are the same age as Jari.  
> Summary: The Cullen’s and the shapeshifters lives are changed forever after meeting an incubus.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Suicide(Attempts), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

Forks, WA The Potter Home A Week Later

Harry and Jari's time with the Volturi slowly dwindled to an end, Harry had finally managed to convince Jari that it was time for the two of them to return home, Jari had taken a shine to several of the Volturi guards such as Alec, Jane, Demetri, Chelsea, and young adults Felix, Heidi, Chelsea's mate Afton, and Santiago and even one of the masters, Caius, they all promised to visit him whenever they got a chance. Once Alec and Jane learned about Jari's extreme hatred towards Edward and Bella, they had made sure that he and the two mated vampires never crossed paths with each other. Though Harry was cold to the Volturi members during the most of his stay, he _did_ have a few bonding moments with Jane after she opened up to him and shared her and Alec's past before they were turned.

The two wizard brothers had caught an early flight and landed in Forks later that afternoon, Lily and James had picked them up at the airport, and they were brought home where their siblings were waiting for them. Lily and James led their seven children into the livingroom so that they could have a discussion, they hadn't really agreed with letting their sons to go to Italy by themselves, but also knew that the two would've found a way without their permission.

"Can I go now?" Eliza asked as she looked over at her parents, the witch had already greeted her brothers and she didn't see any more reason for her to stay there.

Lily shook her head. "No Eliza, we're about to have a family discussion, that includes you as well."

Jari's sextuplet brother, Tim noticed how anxious Eliza was and couldn't help but scoff at her. "You never want to be involved in anything that we do as a family, what's wrong with you Eliza?"

"That's none of your damn business Tim." Eliza returned his glare with one of her own, what right did he have to question her like that? She didn't feel like she had to explain her actions to anyone.

"Jari, did you find what you were looking for in Italy?" James questioned, ignoring the argument between Tim and Eliza, when Eliza wasn't trying to kill Abby, it was normally one of her brothers. Both he and Lily knew why Jari had gone to Italy, but it didn't ease their concern, _sometimes_ other supernatural creatures saw an Incubus as a threat. 

Jari nodded his head. "I think so, but of course I'll have to spend more time with them to find out for sure, but it's a strong possibility."

"You're telling me that after screwing your way through the Volturi, you don't know for sure?" Jari's sextuplet brother, Eric inquired, causing his siblings and his parents to give him a look, Eric wasn't exactly known for having a filter, he said what he wanted regardless of the consequences which had gotten into trouble many times.

"Eric!" scolded Lily.

"I wasn't 'screwing' my way through the Volturi, going to Italy was so that I could get to know them and find my mate. You can understand that, can't you Eric?" asked Jari.

Eric realized that his brother had a point and didn't want to make him feel bad. "Okay Jari, I can understand that."

***

The Clearwater Home  

"I'm still not too thrilled about you going to visit those leeches." Leah said to Jari as the two were sitting on the couch in the livingroom, the lone female wolf had greeted the younger boy warmly when he arrived at her house, Seth had went out with their parents, Harry and Sue Clearwater so they were the only two there.

Ever since they had hooked up in the woods, Jari had been visiting her often, sometimes he would be with Leah when she went on patrol and other times they would be at her house either talking or hanging with Seth. Speaking of Seth, the younger wolf had taken a liking to Jari, the two had shared a few kisses whether Leah was around or not, Leah was initially peeved at idea of her little brother trying to steal the boy away from her, but Jari explained that _any_ and _all_ of his relationships were non-exclusive until he figured out who his mate was. 

"I know Leah, but it had to be done." replied Jari as he placed an arm around Leah's shoulders, even though Leah was generally a bitch to others, the older girl had showed him a softer side to herself which made him feel amazed that she would trust him enough to not be bitter all the time.

"Please tell me that you didn't find your mate there."

Jari sighed. "Nothing is certain Leah, even if my mate was a wolf, they wouldn't be able to imprint on me because being an Incubus makes me immune to it. If my mate was a vampire, then I have to mate on them, not the other way around. I don't know if my mate is in the Volturi, but I will say that I wouldn't mind it."

Leah leaned up and kissed him. "So it's still possible for me to imprint on someone else?"

"If you're not my mate, then it's possible."

Next Chapter: Jari catches Flo and Leah in a compromising position.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Speak Now  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 14, Harry 15, and Tim, Eric, Flo, Abby, and Eliza are the same age as Jari.  
> Summary: The Cullen’s and the shapeshifters lives are changed forever after meeting an incubus.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Suicide(Attempts), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Cullen Home The Next Day

If it was possible for him to undo going to Leah's house or even undo what he had seen when he went to Leah's house, he probably would, but it was too late now. A couple of hours ago Jari had went to Leah's house for a visit but there was nothing to prepare him for the sight he saw, maybe he should've expected it by the loud moans that the wizard had heard when he was walking to the front door, but he didn't. Flo was on the floor lying on her back, with a blanket underneath her, pleasurable moans escaped her lips as Leah's head was placed between her parted legs. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening, the Incubus in him was of course enjoying what was going on and _feeding_ off of it, but the rational part of him was just disgusted.

Leah moved away from Flo as she had seen Jari come in, while Flo used the blanket to cover her nakedness(from the waist down) and stared at her brother in horror, this couldn't have just happened. Leah first apologized to Jari that he had to see this and explained that she had imprinted on Flo a while ago, but Flo didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him. Jari spoke a little bit after Leah and Flo's apologies to him and told the two that he hoped they were very happy together before _apparating_ away from Leah's home.

He didn't want to care about Leah and Flo's new relationship, but he did and was hurt and confused. Jari walked the forest and found a tree branch and slashed himself across one of his arms with it, sometimes he liked to hurt himself when he was unable to deal with his conflicting emotions. That was how Jasper had found him a few minutes later with the blood running down his arm, Jari offered the Jasper to opportunity to drain his blood without a fight, knowing that the older vampire had the most trouble with bloodlust out of his 'family'.

The texas native declined Jari's offer and had picked up the younger wizard, and ran him to his home on his back with _vampire speed_. Carlisle was at work, Esme had gone hunting, while Emmett and Rosalie were on a date, which meant Alice was the only one there. Alice had seen Jasper and Jari's arrival in a _vision_ and made sure to be waiting for them in her and Jasper's room, the vision surprised her since Jari had always been a difficult one for her to see. Jasper moved the younger wizard from his back and carefully placed him on the bed, he and Alice then laid down on either side of him, the vampires had never seen their friend so _broken_.

"What happened Jari?" asked Alice in a soft voice, she wanted to hunt down whoever and/or whatever had done this to her friend and destroy them, the look on Jasper's face told her that they were on the same thought train.

Jari didn't want to talk about what happened, he just didn't feel _ready_. "I can't talk about it, I'm so sorry."

As the wizard burst into tears, Jasper pulled him into his arms, while Alice rubbed soothing circles on his back. Jasper would've just sent Jari _calming signals_ , but he knew his friend hated it when his feelings were manipulated. It took a few minutes for Jari to calm himself down, once that happened, he slowly lifted his head from Jasper's chest and onto the pillow again.

Alice kissed Jari on the cheek before speaking. "It's okay Jari, you don't have to tell us until you're absolutely ready."

"She's right, just let us know how we can help you get through this." Jasper said.

"Can you just-" started Jari, but the wizard trailed off embarrassed, it was bad enough that his friends were seeing him in his weak state, he didn't think he deserved asking more of them. 

"Don't be embarassed Jari, what is it?" If he could help his friend out in anyway possible, then Jasper would do it.

"Hold me more."

It wasn't a second after the words left Jari's mouth that he was pulled back into Jasper's arms, Alice took one of Jari's hands and placed her head on his back. The wizard slowly began to close his eyes and fall asleep, Alice and Jasper exchanged a smile, since they had no need for sleep, the couple just decided to stay and keep their eyes on their friend until he woke up.

Next Chapter: The Volturi pays Jari a visit, and Jari finds a few of his romantic feelings turning into friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Speak Now  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 14, Harry 15, and Tim, Eric, Flo, Abby, and Eliza are the same age as Jari.  
> Summary: The Cullen’s and the shapeshifters lives are changed forever after meeting an incubus.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Suicide(Attempts), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Potter Home Later That Evening

"What are you doing Jari?" asked Flo as she came into Jari's room with Harry, Abby, Eliza, Tim, and Eric following behind her, the witch had been avoiding her brother ever since he found her and Leah in that _compromising_ position earlier that day, she had been concerned when he hadn't returned home, but not enough to go out and look for him. Jari was laying on his back in bed, he was silent and smoking a joint that had been given to him by Draco, the Incubus didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Are you stupid or something Flo? We all see what he's doing." said Abby as she and Eliza glared daggers at their sister, they had heard about Flo and Leah hooking up, but neither of them approved of the sneaky and shady way that Flo had went about it.

Harry cleared his throat, stopping a fight between Flo and Abby, before turning his attention back to his younger brother. "I know you're hurting Jari, but weed isn't the answer to your problems."

"Harry, I knew there was a possibility that Leah and I weren't mates, but I'm not even mad that Flo and Leah are mates, it's the fact that they both went behind my back about it. It might seem hypocritical since I had flings during the time Leah and I were together, but I was always upfront with Leah about it and she understood. Now I don't know if I'll be able to trust her and Flo again." Jari confessed before taking another puff of his joint.

"I'm sorry Jari, I let my love for Leah cloud my better judgement, you shouldn't have had to find out like that, can you forgive me?" Flo knew that Leah was her soulmate, but she didn't want it to come between her relationship with her family, she regretted not being honest with Jari when she had the chance, now the only thing she could do is hope for his forgiveness.

Jari just shook his head before replying. "I'm sorry Flo, but it's way too soon for me to even think about forgiving you and Leah, when I said that I hoped you and Leah were happy together, I meant it. But I can't go any further than that, could you please just go?"

"You heard him, get out of here!" Eliza then grabbed Flo by the shoulders and pushed her out of Jari's room, Abby slammed the door and took out her wand and cast a _locking_ charm, preventing Flo from coming back in, the sisters then high-fived each other, surprised that they were actually agreeing on something. 

Eric shot a disappointed look to Abby and Eliza before scolding them. "I don't like what Flo did either, but you didn't have to do that."

"You want anything to eat?" Tim had noticed that Jari hadn't even eaten in a couple of days and was a bit worried about him, he had a feeling now that Flo and Leah's relationship had come out, it was only going to get _worse_.

"I'm not hungry Tim." The boy just continued smoking his joint, he hadn't eaten in a few days because the feedings that he had as an Incubus were _almost_ a substitute for real food, but now Jari wasn't going to eat because the wizard didn't feel that he deserved to.

***

The Potter Home The Livingroom

Lily had called Jari downstairs and told him that he had some visitors, Jari was about to go and tell whoever the visitors were to come back another time when he realized that it was the Volturi, he didn't think that they would see them again for at least a couple of months. But there were Aro, Marcus, and Caius and then Alec, Jane, Demetri, and several of the other guards, though when he looked at them, he noticed that something unexpected had happened.

The twins, Alec and Jane were the _only_ ones of the Volturi that he had romantic feelings for, he only saw the other members  as friends, could it be that his split from Leah had finally opened his eyes? The wizard wasn't really sure. Jari convinced Lily to let the Volturi spend the night since it was so late and they had plenty of guest rooms, the boy then told the vampire coven that they would all hang out _somewhere_ tomorrow. Jane and Jari decided to sit on the couch and watch TV, while everyone else had gone upstairs, since vampires don't sleep, you could only imagine what they were up to.

"We need to catch up." Jane said, as she looked over at the wizard. "What's happened since you left Italy?"

Jari explained everything that had happened with Flo and Leah quickly, by the time he finished, steam would be coming out of Jane's ears if it were possible, the sadistic vampire's face had reddened in anger.

"How the hell could that bitch, and I mean that quite literally, do that to you with your own sister?" asked Jane.

Jari shrugged his shoulders and then answered Jane's question. "She imprinted and wasn't thinking of anyone or anything else at time is the best guess I could figure."

"I don't give a shit if she's a werewolf, I could torture the hell out of her for hurting you like this." The small vampire then growled, before cuddling up to Jari and giving him a kiss on the cheek, Leah Clearwater would be hearing from her _really_ soon.

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Speak Now  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 14, Harry 15, and Tim, Eric, Flo, Abby, and Eliza are the same age as Jari.  
> Summary: The Cullen’s and the shapeshifters lives are changed forever after meeting an incubus.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, Self-Harm, Anorexia, Suicide(Attempts), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Potter…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Lily Potter…Geraldine Somerville  
> Jari’s father, James Potter…Adrian Rawlins  
> Jari’s older brother, Harry Potter…Daniel Radcliffe  
> Jari’s sextuplet brother, Tim Potter…Jason Dolley  
> Jari’s sextuplet brother, Eric Potter…Mitchel Musso  
> Jari’s sextuplet sister, Flo Potter…Lucy Hale  
> Jari’s sextuplet sister, Abby Potter… Bridgit Mendler  
> Jari’s sextuplet sister, Eliza Potter…Selena Gomez

Epilogue.

Jane did have a run-in with Leah during the time that the Volturi stayed with Jari in Forks, the two of them got into a big fight which was only broken up by the pleadings of Flo and Jari, who didn't want either of them to get hurt trying to destroy each other. Also present during Jane and Leah's fight was the Cullen children, while the others just wanted the fight to stop, secretly Rosalie had been rooting for Jane to win since despite her dislike for both girls, Leah's _wolf_ smell made her prefer Jane just a tiny bit more. When Jane and Jari headed back to the latter's house, Aro scolded Jane for the fight though deep down he was proud of her for putting a werewolf in it's proper place.

It was months before Jari managed to narrow his mates down to Alec, Jane, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob, but the relationships slowly fizzled out since Alec's bitter nature towards other people bothered him, Rosalie and Emmett decided that adding someone else into their relationship would only cause problems, Jacob couldn't stand the fact that Jari was willing to hang around vampires, which left Jane. Aro was unwilling to let Jane leave Volterra to move with Jari even though the two were mates, Jari almost joined the Volturi in order to be with Jane but then remembered that Edward and Bella were still apart of it and decided that it would be in  _their_ best interests not to. Edward and Bella tried many times to escape the Volturi and return to Edward's family(despite the fact that even Carlisle and Esme thought the family would be better off without them coming back) but the two were unsuccessful, Aro attempted to use Chelsea and another of the Volturi guards, Corin to bind the two to the Volturi but they were unsuccessful since the two only truly cared about each other.

Thanks to the combined efforts of James, Lily, Harry, Tim, and Eric, Jari finally forgave Flo and Leah after having a long conversation with the two of them. Flo brought Leah home with her one night and reintroduced her to everyone, Tim and Eric were very distant towards the werewolf but not outright hostile, James, Lily, and Jari were very warm towards her, but Harry, Abby, and Eliza gave Leah _many_ problems. Flo lashed out at the three in question for their treatment of Leah, but they didn't care, Harry and Abby had _never_ trusted werewolves and Eliza didn't like her because she caused problems with Flo and Jari. Leah felt so unwelcome that she left before dinner, making up an excuse that Sam had her doing patrol, she heard a rude remark by Abby that she chose not to respond to.

While Flo did have many disagreements with her family over what happened in the weeks following, the only ones able to fully accept Leah were James, Lily, and Jari, Tim and Eric didn't care one way or another, and Harry, Abby, and Eliza refused to even try and like her.

Ginny confessed her love for Harry and the two of them started dating, shortly after Draco and Pansy started dating as well. Jane and Alec ended up leaving the Volturi so that Jane and Jari could be together, James and Lily let the twins move in until they were able to find a nearby home, they also registered for high school and had their classes fixed so that they could have them with the wizard. The Cullen children at first had a hard time dealing with having the former Volturi members attending their school, but thanks to Jari, they managed to tolerate them. As an Incubus, Jari's hunger had lessened and now he only fed when he and Jane made love or when he was near other people that were doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
